


Enough fin2

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn





	Enough fin2

听到林在范的话，你有些犹豫的停了下来.  
然后感觉到林在范下床走到你身后抱住了你.  
“你昨晚明明就说你喜欢我的“  
林在范扶着你的胯让你转过身去面对他.  
“明明就是你逼我讲的”  
你稍稍别过一点头不去看他.  
“那我不逼你你不喜欢我的话我现在就让你走”  
林在范松开了手.  
“我喜欢你有用吗对你来说我只是个床伴而已”  
“不是”  
你话音刚落就被林在范反驳了.  
“我已经不把你当成床伴了”  
林在范搂着你的腰一下一下的吻在你嘴唇上.  
“跟我在一起“  
他轻轻的捧着你的脸，亲吻变得温柔绵长.  
你搂着他脖子把接吻加深，眼泪忍不住的顺着眼角流下.  
“我本以为你肯定离不开我”  
“没想到是我离不开你”  
林在范用食指点了点你的鼻尖.  
“那时候因为你跟你的男同事发脾气是我吃醋了”  
“手绳也是我意气用事才扔掉的”  
林在范一样一样跟你解释着，你从来没有感受到比这一刻更有安全感的时候了.  
“别说了”  
你打断了他，捧着他的脸主动的吻上去，任由他搂着你把你压回到床上.

你本以为事情就会这样慢慢变好.

林在范早上在床上搂着你跟你说晚上要去参加一个酒会.  
结果第二天早上你看到手机屏幕上的推送消息.  
大概意思就是林在范要跟另外一个公司的千金订婚.

一刻也待不住的立刻出门打了车去林在范家.  
你拿着林在范给你的备用钥匙，手微微颤抖的去开门.  
刚进门就看到玄关处有双高跟鞋.  
你怀着不安的感觉走到了卧室，从门缝里看到了在床上睡觉的两个人.  
眼泪一瞬就流了下来.  
你捂住嘴不让自己发出声音，快步往门口走.  
窝在电视柜上的Nora看到你之后叫了一声.  
“乖哦”  
你温柔的挑起嘴角摸了摸她的头.  
走到玄关随随便便的套上鞋子逃离这里.

你想相信他可是你做不到.

从客厅隐隐约约传来Nora的叫声.  
林在范刚睁开眼睛就发现有点不对劲，忍着头疼起了身看到了躺在自己身边的女人.  
懊恼的皱起眉头.  
“在范”  
女人刚才眼睛看见林在范便想伸手去摸他.  
“我不会跟你订婚的不要以为私自散播消息出去就有用”  
“穿衣服然后离开”  
林在范把话说出来之后没有过多的逗留，直接下了床往客厅走了去查看Nora的是什么情况.  
林在范看见Nora趴在门口.  
他有发现平时每次在你出门之后Nora都会到门口趴一下再走.  
强烈的不安的感觉在心里蔓延.

“在范”  
那把声音又再次在背后响起，女人轻轻搂住他的腰.  
林在范握着她的手让她放开.  
“你怎么跟我回来的”  
“昨晚你喝多了我就把你带回来了”  
“我们做了吗”  
女人听着林在范的话有些害羞的红着脸低下头，双手揪着他的衣摆.  
“做了好几次”  
“你昨晚还一直叫我宝贝...”  
林在范皱起眉头拉开了门让她出去.  
女人本以为林在范这样问事情会有什么转机，结果却还是让她走.  
林在范知道他叫的宝贝是在叫你.  
喝酒误事.  
女人像是突然想起什么一样看着林在范轻挑了一下嘴角.  
“你心里该不会是想着你那个床伴吧”  
“不准碰她我警告你”  
林在范抱着手臂瞪了她一眼.  
“林在范你不要忘记外面都知道我们订婚了”  
女人看林在范冷漠的态度却因为你而警告她，生气的不行的把话说完就摔门走了.

林在范给你打了十多次电话可是你一次都没接.

你跟公司请了小长假.  
每天在家里窝着，觉得这样的自己可笑又可怜.  
可是让你变成这样的是你自己.  
你把错都怪到自己身上.  
这几天收到了好几次那个千金给你发的讯息，说给你钱只要你离开林在范不要再纠缠他.  
可是你对林在范，从来就不是因为钱.  
只是因为你爱他.

门铃响了好几次你才听到.  
刚把门打开，你看到站在门口的人急急忙忙想把门关上却被他挡住.  
林在范看到你的黑眼圈有点重，眼睛肿的厉害脸颊也有些凹了下去.  
“宝贝”  
“不要那样叫我”  
刚开口就是止不住的带着哭腔.  
你抱着手臂把自己护起来.  
“是我错了”  
“你和她订婚了“  
你眼神空洞的盯着地板上看，每次说出来的话都像是往你的心上割了一刀.  
“我算什么啊”  
“我会把事情解决好的”  
林在范走前了几步想抱你却看到你撇过头.  
“我问你啊我算什么啊！”  
“你是我唯一想要的人”  
林在范觉得快要崩溃了，看着你这副样子他一点都不好受.  
“那天…那天我去你家看到你们两个睡在一张床上“  
林在范没有回答.  
两个人就这样沉默一阵子.  
直到你忍不住，硬着头皮把那句话问出口.  
“做…做了吗”  
林在范看你红着眼带着哭腔看他心疼的不得了.  
明明就难过的心都要碎了，可还是要装着坚强的样子.  
你看他沉默了.  
”你回答我啊！“  
你忍不住的大声喊出来.  
可是林在范回答不了，那两个字他知道只要他说了你和他之间就真的完了.  
“我知道了”  
你自嘲的笑了笑.  
“拜托了听我解释”  
林在范握住你的手却看你把手抽出来，往后退了一步.  
你看他往前走了一步不管你的拒绝把你按在怀里抱着.  
“不要抱我”  
你哭着挣扎想要他放开你.  
“我现在满脑子都是你们两个！”  
你歇斯里底的哭着把话喊出来.  
“对不起”  
林在范紧紧抱着你把脸埋进你的颈窝里不停地道歉.  
他感觉到你慢慢的冷静下来后轻轻松开你.  
“让我补救好不好”  
林在范捧着你的脸，帮你把脸上的泪水抹掉.  
“林在范”  
你有些无力的轻轻叫了他一声.  
“我无法再当作什么事都没发生那样跟你在一起了”  
“你什么意思”  
林在范收紧了握着你的手.  
”这几天我想了很多“  
”想要是你真的做了我要以什么样子面对你“  
”想你要是跟我道歉我还能不能真的原谅你“  
”答案是我不行“  
你和林在范本来握在一起的手慢慢松开.  
”我太爱你了所以我无法原谅你“  
”我不准你放开我“  
林在范把你抵在墙上扣住你的后脑勺吻你，可是你既不挣扎也不接受.  
你就像被他玩坏的玩具.  
毫无感情.

林在范之后还去找了你几次，可是也没有人答应.  
直到有次他看到有人把家具往你空荡荡的家里搬才知道你已经搬走了.  
林在范也试过去你公司找你，一开始你还会跟他说不要再来.  
直到之后厌倦了，你不再回答他，把他当作不存在的直接走开.  
林在范才真正意识到  
他是真的失去你了

林在范花了很长时间才把和那个女人的事情解决了，可是你也不会再回到他身边了.  
看着自己身边的好朋友一个接着一个开始结婚，林在范看着他钱包里的照片叹了口气.  
是几年前你一起和他去北海道那时候，你窝在他身边睡着之后他偷偷拍下来的.  
那时候的你像小猫一样，可爱又有点任性.  
把钱包放好，林在范下了车里去参加朋友的婚礼.

“你好美啊”  
你朋友一脸羡慕的看着你.  
你笑着摸了摸有着手工缝纫雕花的裙摆.  
“哎呀你怎么进来了”  
你朋友看着打开门的男人有些惊讶.  
“我给你介绍一下我朋友”  
“我们好多年没见了不过以前关系很好”  
男人开心的笑着走进来轻轻牵起你的手，眼睛不停的上下打量着你，你被他看的怪不好意思的.  
”别再看了“  
“你好美”  
他眼里流露着深情看着你往你唇上吻了吻.  
然后牵着你的手把你带到外面拉到一个人面前.  
你有些呆住了.  
对面的人看见你也明显有点吃惊.  
“这是林在范，林总”  
“林总您好”  
你突然反应过来，礼貌地笑着伸出手.  
看见林在范下意识的忍不住皱了皱眉头，你想起来之前他就不喜欢你这样叫他.  
林在范伸出手了轻轻握住了你的.  
但是却似乎没有要放开的意思，直到你的未婚夫出来打圆场他才松开.  
“你们…怎么认识的”  
林在范还是像以前那样双手插在西装裤袋里，一副酷酷的样子.  
目光一直停留在你脸上.  
“她那时候负责的一个项目是跟我们公司合作的”  
你未婚夫搂着你一边笑着看着你，一边回答着林在范的问题.  
“那时候她前一阵子才刚跟别人分手我追了好久”  
“多亏了个男的伤了她的心不然我哪娶到这么好的老婆”  
你笑着转过头去看你未婚夫，然后看他低下头来吻了吻你.  
林在范觉得心都要碎了.

自从你刚才看到林在范你就变得有些心不在焉的.  
让当伴娘的朋友们都出去，你自己一个人在房间里，以前跟林在范在一起的回忆都涌了上来.  
就算是现在想起来了那时候分开的回忆，心还是隐隐作痛.  
听到敲门声，你提起裙摆有些缓慢的走过去.  
结果刚开门看见门外的人，你就吓得想要把门关上可是却被他挡住了.  
“你干嘛”  
林在范走进来拽着你的手腕，从上往下大量了一下穿着婚纱的你，你看林在范觉得有些可笑的笑了笑.  
林在范一把搂住你的腰，有些霸道的扣住你的后脑勺跟你接吻.  
你抵住他的胸口用力的从他怀里挣脱开来.  
“林在范你他妈就是个混蛋”  
你生气到无法控制住自己的甩了他一巴掌.  
林在范歪了歪头把你推到沙发上然后跟着压到你身上.  
双手被他握住压在头顶.  
又重新吻了过来.  
“不要…不要…”  
林在范听到你的声音里带了哭腔.  
他抬起头来看着红了眼眶的你.  
“你本该是我的新娘”  
你闭上眼睛不再去看他.  
“我早就不爱你了”  
“那你就看着我的眼睛跟我说你不爱我了”  
林在范微微用力捏着你的下巴让你睁开眼睛.  
泪水眼眶里打转，话到嘴边却又说不出口.  
没有再像爱他那样爱过别人了.  
“林在范你放过我好不好”  
“求求你”  
林在范盯着你看，眼神逐渐黯淡下来，松开了你之后慢慢起身.  
就算你再爱他，也不会回到他身边了.  
“那祝你幸福”  
林在范昧着良心说出这句话，扯出了一个极其难看的笑容.

宾客们在看到你拿着捧花走向新郎的时候都忍不住鼓掌欢呼.  
林在范只能静静的站着看你戴着头纱手拿捧花，甜甜的笑着穿着洁白的婚纱往他朋友那边走去.  
林在范恍恍惚惚的听着你们说结婚誓词，直到听到你说“我愿意”之后他才站起来离场.  
眼睛忍不住的变得湿润起来.  
林在范坐在车上看着海浪一波接一波的涌上来，想着你刚才的样子.  
自嘲的笑了笑把一个丝绒小盒子拿了出来.  
里面放着为你订做的婚戒.  
林在范闭上眼睛想着跟你发生的一切又一切，拇指轻轻的摩挲着丝绒盒子，最后深呼吸了一口气，像是要把所有回忆都寄托在戒指上般用力把盒子扔了出去.

你和他  
算是真正的结束了


End file.
